Projete Like a Brother My Ass Primeira Edição
by Persephone Blanchard
Summary: Projeto do Fórum 6V, com objetivo de trazer mais Puppy Love para o mundo.


**08 - Harry analisando o relacionamento S/R e perceber que acaba comparando os dois a um pai e uma mãe**

**Papai Sirius, Mamãe Remus**

_Por Retty-Chan e Ju K. Lender_

Harry abriu os olhos e, mesmo sem os óculos, percebeu que ainda era madrugada. Outra noite de insônia. Resolveu se levantar e andar pela casa até o sono chegar, como sempre fazia.

Passou pela cama da Ron e, se não fossem pelos roncos, juraria que o amigo estava em coma.

Saiu no corredor escuro e entrou na primeira porta que viu aberta. Acendeu algumas velas e sentou-se no chão, ao lado de uma grande caixa cheia de coisas velhas que Sirius havia posto ali aquela tarde.

Começou a mexer na caixa para se distrair e acabou encontrando um álbum antigo. Começou a passar as páginas até parar numa foto um tanto quanto engraçada.

A foto foi tirada de longe e mostrava Remus falando alguma coisa aparentemente séria e Sirius ouvindo, olhando para baixo com as mãos nos bolsos e pisoteando a grama, como se tentasse cavar um buraco e se enfiar ali mesmo. Embaixo da foto estava escrito "_Discutindo a relação – Por Prongs" _

Harry riu. Só poderia ser seu pai mesmo para tirar uma foto daquelas e colocar aquela legenda. Com certeza ele levou uns tapas quando Sirius e Remus descobriram a foto.

Aliás, falando neles... Harry começou a pensar na vida de adolescentes de seus pais, seu padrinho e Remus. Se por um lado ele se entristecia por não ter conhecido seus pais, ele agradecia internamente por ter Sirius e Remus ao lado dele. Eles eram o que Harry podia, com certeza, chamar de _família_.

As duas pessoas que ele tinha certeza que mais se preocupavam com ele, com sua felicidade, e com quem ele sabia que poderia contar sempre. As figuras adultas para quem ele podia pedir conselhos, contar coisas alegres, tristes, ou apenas ficar perto.

Rindo, lembrou-se de um dia em que estava hospedado com os Weasleys n'A Toca, perto do Natal, e passou a tarde jogando quadribol com Ron, os gêmeos, Bill e Ginny. Foi desviar de um balaço lançado por Fred e acabou caindo da vassoura e ralando toda a perna. Entrou em casa mancando ligeiramente e foi na cozinha ver se a Senhora Weasley estava lá para fazer-lhe um curativo.

Acabou encontrando Sirius e Remus na mesa, tomando chá e conversando bem próximos. Provavelmente estavam falando de alguma missão, porque quando notaram a presença de Harry, se afastaram rapidamente e se voltaram para suas xícaras. Até Sirius perceber o machucado na perna de Harry e começar a se desesperar, imaginando que o garoto poderia _perder a perna _e talvez fosse melhor levá-lo ao _St. Mungus._

Remus, ao ouvir aquilo, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça, pedindo para Sirius se acalmar e dizendo que ia fazer um curativo em Harry. Pediu também para Sirius fazer um chá para Harry, pois o do bule havia acabado.

Quando subiram para fazer o curativo, Remus limpou a ferida com uma gaze e uma poção cor de laranja e cheirosa. Limpou, limpou, depois apontou a varinha para a ferida e murmurou umas palavras baixas. Instantaneamente, a ferida cicatrizou. Cuidadoso, atencioso e calmo.

Quando Sirius chegou com o chá, perguntou a Remus se eles realmente não precisavam ver um curandeiro e Remus riu, passando a mão nos cabelos de Sirius e dizendo que não, Harry não perderia a perna e estava bem melhor.

Harry viu como a intimidade entre eles era grande, eles se tocavam até sem perceber. Sirius era para ele como o pai que ele nunca teve. E Remus era tão carinhoso, e também lhe queria como um filho. Algumas vezes Harry percebia que Remus tinha por ele um sentimento de posse que os Lobos têm com suas crias. "_Mamãe Remus" _riu ele. "_Mamãe Remus e papai Sirius"_. Se bem que... Até que fazia sentido...

Não! Merlin, como ele podia imaginar uma coisa daquelas! Provavelmente ele estava com sono, para chamar Remus de mãe e Sirius de pai. Era quase como se eles fossem casados! Não queria imaginar a reação dos dois se imaginassem que Harry estava pensando uma coisa daquele tipo. _"Mamãe Remus e papai Sirius, humpf, de onde eu tirei isso?"_ e pensando isso, resolveu ir à cozinha beber água e voltar pra cama.

Desceu os degraus e deu graças a Merlin por não encontrar Kreacher na cozinha. Depois de beber água e colocar o copo dentro da pia, começou a rir de seus próprios pensamentos. "_Remus e Sirius um casal, onde já se viu."_

É óbvio que estava acontecendo de novo: Harry estava tendo problemas para controlar sua imaginação. Sorte que dessa vez ele conseguiu perceber antes de se descabelar e sair correndo e gritando pela casa sobre sua nova "descoberta".

Até porque eles faziam coisas que qualquer amigo faz, como se abraçarem. Só porque ele não abraçava Ron muito freqüentemente, não quer dizer que outros amigos não possam fazer.

Mas também havia os pequenos toques a toda hora, no rosto, nos cabelos, nos braços, nas mãos...

Bom, Hermione também acariciava seu rosto, de vez em quando, ou afagava seus cabelos, e ela era apenas sua amiga.

Bom, mas Hermione era _mulher._ Se ele e Ron fizessem isso, ele também acharia um pouco estranho...

Bom, mas ele deveria levar em consideração que eles estiveram afastados por doze anos, acreditando em mentiras, e agora eram um para o outro como uma das únicas e poucas lembranças de um passado feliz...

Amigos. È claro que eles eram amigos. _"Por que ainda perco meu tempo discutindo comigo mesmo?"_, pensou enquanto subia novamente as escadas para voltar para o quarto que dividia com Ron.

No meio do caminho de volta, ouviu barulhos estranhos vindos do quarto de Sirius. Foi até lá, e ao abrir a porta viu algo que jamais imaginaria em toda sua vida: Sirius e Remus,seminus. Se beijando. Uma das mãos de Sirius dentro das calças abertas de Remus.

Aquilo, definitivamente, não era coisa que amigos faziam.

Atônito, boquiaberto, estupefato, embasbacado. Todas essas palavras são apenas eufemismos para a reação de Harry. Assim que se lembrou como, fechou a porta. Sua mão apertava a maçaneta como se quisesse quebrá-la. Seus olhos já estavam secos de ficarem tanto tempo abertos. Podia ouvir seu cérebro funcionando, colocando tudo em seu devido lugar. Podia ouvir o curto circuito que se passava na sua cabeça.

Quando finalmente processou a cena que acabara de presenciar, Harry piscou e esfregou os olhos com força, querendo tirar aquela imagem de sua mente.

Devia ser apenas uma ilusão. Devia ser um sonho estranho. Devia... Devia... Não sabia mais o que devia ser além da realidade, mas ainda não acreditava que havia realmente visto o que viu.

Quando já estava quase acreditando que não era real, mais um de seus sentidos resolveu mostrar-lhe a verdade. Aqueles gemidos que ouviu confirmavam a estranha cena. Gemidos de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Vindos do mesmo lugar, depois de aquela cena ter-se gravado em sua retina.

Harry finalmente se convenceu: era verdade.

E teve que se controlar muito para não sair correndo e gritando como uma garotinha. Ou, no mínimo, não bater com a cabeça na parede até entrar em coma.

Tentando se recuperar do choque, foi até a sala da árvore genealógica da família Black, sentou-se numa poltrona qualquer e ficou encarando o nada. Seu cérebro, a mil por hora, revia praticamente toda cena que Harry presenciara envolvendo os dois amigos de infância de seu pai.

Logo na primeira cena seu queixo caiu uns bons centímetros. A primeira vez que eles se encontraram depois da fuga de Sirius, Remus correndo até ele e o abraçando com força. Harry achava que foi só impressão sua ver os lábios do ex-professor movendo-se próximos à orelha de Sirius, seguidos por um sorriso calmo nos lábios de seu padrinho.

Havia visto um sorriso assim apenas uma vez. Estampando os rostos de seus pais em várias fotos. Se isso não bastasse, várias outras cenas passaram em sua mente, confirmando o que já era fato a tempo.

Nessa confusão de cenas e pensamentos, Harry acabou dormindo.

Teve um sono meio conturbado. O primeiro sonho que teve foi com Sirius, usando apenas cuecas e meias, sentado na grama verde de um jardim, com cogumelos fálicos crescendo ao seu redor.

Depois sonhou com Remus, usando um avental cor-de-rosa e mexendo em uma panela com uma colher de pau, com o rosto lambuzado de chocolate, quando a porta da cozinha se abria e um homem sem rosto, mas muito parecido com Sirius, entrava e começa a lamber o chocolate do rosto dele.

Por último, sonhou com uma grande floresta. Nela, ele ouvia muitos uivos. Tantos que começou a correr e procurar o animal que uivava tanto. Mas o que viu foi um lobo cor de caramelo e um cachorro preto, enorme. Um em cima do outro. E eles estavam tr...

- Harry?

Acordou com Remus, completamente vestido e parecendo preocupado, sacudindo-o de leve.

- Harry, o que faz aqui?

- Hm... Ah, eu... estava dormindo, acordei, vim para cá - a versão editada era definitivamente melhor - e acho que peguei no sono de novo. Você não havia saído com os outros?

Remus corou um pouco e desviou os olhos por uma fração de segundo antes de responder.

- Não, não saí, eu tinha avisado a todos ontem que ficaria aqui. E você, não devia ter ido junto? Afinal, é seu material escolar.

- Na verdade, não... A Sra. Weasley me deixou dormir – O garoto espreguiçou-se lentamente para depois levantar da poltrona – Você sabe se ela deixou algo para comer?

- Até deixou, mas seu padrinho comeu tudo. Vamos até a cozinha que faço umas panquecas. – respondeu Remus com um sorriso. O fato de Harry aparentemente ter dormido o tempo todo o parecia tê-lo acalmado.

Sirius os cumprimentou efusivamente ao chegarem na cozinha. Harry ficava cada vez mais desconfortável, mas parecia que os dois não haviam percebido.

- Pads, vai querer mais panquecas?

- Claro!

- Tem certeza? Vai acabar passando mal. De novo...

- Não se preocupe, meu metabolismo é rápido o suficiente para acompanhar meu apetite insaciável - Sirius deu uma risada e desviou-se do pano de pratos jogado por Remus.

- Ok, mas se passar mal, vai se virar sozinho. E depois não diga que eu não te avisei! - Remus tinha um sorriso bobo na cara, e um tom de voz meio brincando meio bronqueando.

Harry subitamente desenvolveu um interesse anormal nas marcas da mesa da cozinha, e não tirou os olhos deles de jeito nenhum, até que recebeu um prato cheio de panquecas.

- Remus, você faz isso melhor que ninguém! - Exclamou Sirius. Os outros dois ficaram extremamente sem-graça – As panquecas que você faz são as melhores que já comi em minha vida. Sra. Weasley que não me ouça, mas você deixa as panquecas dela parecerem sem gosto!

E o café da manhã seguiu, cheio de momentos assim. Frases dúbias, olhares longos, toques desnecessários (Merlin, não era necessário que as mãos deles se tocassem quando Remus fosse colocar açúcar no café, era?) e outras discretas evidências.

Harry estava, com o perdão da palavra, se virando muito bem. Até aquele momento.

- A propósito Moony, estou te devendo por ontem. Nunca vi nada igual!

- Ora Sirius, aquilo não foi nada...

- Claro que foi, Remus. Alias, foi a melhor parte da noite. Como você consegue fazer aquilo com as costas?

- Eu tenho flexibilidade sobre-humana, Sirius, esqueceu?

Nesse momento Harry engasgou com o pedaço de panqueca que mastigava e começou a tossir com muita força. Imagens da noite anterior começaram a pipocar em sua mente e ele começou a ficar muito, muito vermelho. Sirius interpretou isso como falta de ar e começou a, literalmente, golpear as costas de Harry, até ser impedido por Remus.

- Quer matar o menino, Sirius? – perguntou, ainda segurando a mão do homem.

- Mas ele estava se engasgando!

- Sim, mas não precisava tentar fazer os pulmões dele saírem pelo nariz, não é?

Harry tomou um gole d'água, disse que estava bem e eles voltaram a comer.

- Bom - continuou Sirius – como eu estava dizendo, sorte a sua ter toda essa flexibilidade, Moony. Quase que aquele feitiço te atinge, ontem.

E a conversa seguiu outro rumo.

Na noite anterior, Sirius e Remus haviam saído em uma missão da Ordem, pelo que ele entendeu. Mas o jeito que Sirius falou aquilo entregou que definitivamente, que ele não estava se referindo à missão.

Pretendendo evitar mais momentos embaraçosos, Harry acabou de comer o mais rápido que pôde e se retirou, dizendo que queria acabar de ler um livro antes de todos chegarem.

Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e entrou no primeiro quarto. Coincidentemente, o mesmo quarto em que ele viu o álbum de fotografias e achou que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas sobre os dois.

Abriu novamente o álbum e viu que havia outras fotografias comprometedoras. Eles precisavam ficar se encarando diretamente, com aquele sorriso sacana nessa foto? Não que a legenda _"Quem será que pisca primeiro? Aposto no Sirius"_ significasse alguma coisa, claro que não. E essa outra foto! Era _óbvio_ que Sirius só estava completamente radiante nessa outra foto porque Remus foi o fotógrafo!

Ou quem sabe ele não estivesse sendo um pouquinho preconceituoso. Eles são felizes. Eles merecem estar com a pessoa que amam, enquanto ainda há tempo. Era isso, talvez a melhor coisa a fazer fosse descer, encontrá-los e dizer a eles que tinham seu total apoio e que ele estava muito feliz pela felicidade dos dois.

Com um pequeno sorriso, foi descendo alegremente as escadas, repassando em sua cabeça tudo que gostaria de dizer aos dois. Ou pelo menos era o que estava fazendo até chegar ao penúltimo degrau e ver os dois, novamente, aos beijos. No sofá. Estava feliz pelos dois. Mas correr pela casa gritando como uma garotinha não parecia uma idéia tão ruim no momento.


End file.
